Frío de invierno
by Geneichi15
Summary: Saya y Haji viajan alrededor de Rusia buscando más información sobre Diva y sus caballeros, mientras muchas cosas de sus vidas se van aclarando y tomando un rumbo sin detenimiento. Adentrate en esta historia y conoce de que se trata.


**Genero: Drama/Thriller/Romance/ Fantasía. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo intento ganar experiencia como escritora, y hacerlos pasar un buen rato sumergiéndolos en la historia. **

**Simbología:**

"_pensamientos"_

**-Diálogos-**

_**~Flashback~ ~Fin del flashback~**_

**Frío de invierno**

**cápitulo 01**

**Observarte**

La vida, una palabra con un concepto que si no lo vives no se define. Para entender la vida en un mundo como el de ahora, hay que ser realista y objetivo. Dos opciones y un camino; ese era su destino, no había marcha atrás. Desde su nacimiento, en un mundo donde las apariencias y el poder aun eran más que un absurdo cliché y lastimaban como una espina al atravesar la carne. Saya Otonashi: una chica delgada, cabello azabache, eternos dieciséis años y de ojos color marrones que pueden hacer una metamorfosis y exponerlos de un color rojo intenso. Esta joven tiene el futuro de la humanidad en sus manos, pues es la última esperanza de esa especie, especie a la que no pertenece. No es una tarea fácil, sobre todo al tener que acabar con su misma especie para proteger el futuro de otra. Pero esta chica está dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio, sus sentimientos son tan nobles que no se permitiría vivir en mundo de maldad. Tras escapar de un lugar llamado el zoológico y viajar alrededor del mundo, ha llegado a Rusia en busca de su principal objetivo. Su hermana menor, Diva. La responsable de hechos macabros y despreciables, al querer acabar con los seres humanos y erradicarlos para así, que su propia especie se apodere del mundo.

Empecemos con esta historia que se remonta a mediados del siglo XX, y está localizada en 1916.

**Rusia 1916**

Caminaba sin detenerse, pues tenían que apresurarse. Tal vez se tratara de una pista falsa o un simple hecho, pero no había otra opción, tenía que seguir adelante si quería lograr saber que era lo que enrealidad le esperaba en ese sitio.

-Saya...- le escuchó llamarla, esa voz. Esa voz que siempre había permanecido a su lado. No era otro más que su fiel amigo compañero y caballero.- Saya...- le llamó nuevamente.

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede Haji?- Inquirió ella al detenerse. Sus pies se enterraban en la nieve.

-Creo que es tiempo de parar.- fueron las palabras calmadas que dijo su caballero.

-¿Parar?- No entendía por qué.

-Si Saya, es por tu bien. Hemos estado caminando desde hace tres días sin detenernos. Debo cuidarte.- expuso Haji.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien Haji no podemos parar, debemos ir en busca de los quirópteros.- pero esas palabras no eran del todo ciertas.

-Nos detendremos, buscaremos un lugar para pasar la noche y además debes alimentarte.- le dejó claro que no podía replicar.

-Haji... yo no...- no pudo terminar la frase, un mareo se lo impidió, su caballero tenía razón. Estaba débil al no ingerir sangre y descansar.

Su caballero la sostuvo, al igual que siempre Haji estaba ahí para sostenerla. Lo miró a los ojos, esos profundos ojos de color turquesa. Un momento tan simple y la vez tan intimo, esos momentos en que compartían un sentimiento, una conexión. A pesar de que al principio cuando se conocieron no se llevaran bien, esto no fue impedimento para que se forjara esa amistad, que luego de convertirse en reina y caballero dio paso a una relación más allá de la comprensión de otros. Una unión inmortal como su vida misma, y la realidad era que ya ella lo había notado, lo notó desde el mismo día en que lo vio. Ese día que al igual que ahora, iba vestido de oscuro y la atravesaba con esos ojos retadores y llenos de misterio.

-Duerme, te llevaré a un lugar seguro.- le prometió el joven a su reina.

-Gracias Haji... lo siento.- y al pronunciar la frase final, se sumió en apacible sueño.

Haji la miró por unos instantes, sabía que estaba agotada. Se quitó su abrigo y se lo colocó a ella. A pesar de que llevaban ropa de invierno le preocupaba. El iba vestido con uno de sus habituales trajes, pantalón negro de vestir camisa blanca y el abrigo con que la cubrió. Ella iba vestida de pantalón negro también, un suéter blanco hasta los muslos y encima un grueso abrigo de lana y finalmente una botas marrones.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el caballero encontró un lugar. Estaba vacío, se trataba de un lugar abandonado que no estaba en malas condiciones. Era una casa grande que solo estaba sucia al no albergar habitantes. Encontró una habitación. Dejó a saya en una silla un momento, dejó el celo en una esquina mientras limpiaba un poco la cama, registró un closed que se encontraba ahí, sacó unas sabanas limpias, las colocó en la cama y finalmente tendió a saya para que descansara plácidamente.

Le apartó ese mechón de cabello que siempre le recorría el rostro, no se cansaba de ello.

La dejó por unos minutos para salir hacía el resto de la casa y buscar algún alimento para saya, la conocía muy bien y sabía que no se sentiría bien consigo misma después de beber su sangre. Aunque igual se lo propondría, no era con ninguna mala intención; al contrario era por su bienestar, necesitaba estar fuerte para soportar una batalla. Y además el estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier dolor por ella. El cual en este caso no era físico. No, no era físico, su dolor era otro. Y sabía que saya albergaba uno grande después de hacer ese rito. La culpa de alimentarse de otro ser y creer que le robaba su vida. Para Haji simplemente era ser parte de ella. Además saya había madurado de una manera apresurada, luego huir.

Caminó por la sala de estar y encendió la chimenea que ahí se encontraba, era temprano pero el frío era demasiado para saya. Al menos así se sentiría más cálido, había mucha madera aun, notó que sería alrededor de un mes que dejaron la casa. Solo habían dejado los muebles lo demás se lo llevaron. Algo no muy extraño en Rusia y menos en esa época de guerra. Entró en la cocina, registró los estantes, y como pensó estaban llenos. Había comida al menos para un mes. Las personas que se fueron de allí al parecer no necesitaban de ella a donde se dirigían. Cerró los estantes nuevamente y volvió a la habitación junto a saya. La miró y estaba tranquilamente dormida, su respiración era suave y su rostro reflejaba que estaba profundamente dormida. Y como no, si era una persona que necesitaba dormir mucho para estar cien por ciento activa, luego de haber estado casi cinco días sin dormir entre investigar, y caminar los últimos tres, la chica colapsó. Eran las dos de la tarde. Se sentó a su lado a admirarla, como lo hacía cientos de veces y nunca, jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Observaba con ojos penetrantes, la detallaba como nadie, se fijaba en cada parte de su rostro de su cuerpo... y hasta su alma. Saya era todo para el, su pasado, su presente y su futuro. La persona más importante para el. Y la protegería hasta el fin, hasta de ella misma.

Y así pasaron las horas, anocheció y amaneció , se fue la luna y llegó el sol. La débil luz se filtraba por una de las ventanas que estaba en la habitación, Saya empezaba a despertar. Abrió sus grandes orbes cafés, miró a su alrededor buscando en su mente la respuesta del por qué se encontraba en ese lugar. Al parecer encontró algo, giró su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Haji, si ahí estaba. Esperándola como siempre, se acercó hasta la cama y ella empezó a levantarse, Haji la ayudó aunque ella no lo pidiera, y es que no era necesario que lo hiciera. La enderezó y la miró fijamente esperando una pregunta porvenir. Lo que así fue.

-Haji...¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió aun adormilada.

-En una casa, treinta kilómetros del pueblo del que nos hablaron.

-Bien, no estamos lejos. Gracias por encontrar este sitio.- le dijo gentilmente.

-Tu deseo, es mi deseo.- fue lo que contestó el joven.

Ella hizo ademán de levantarse y cuanto estuvo apunto de salir de la cama, sonó su estomago.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó, Haji sonrió sin que ella lo notara. La tomó de la mano y la volvió a sentar en la cama, la miró de frente, y le dijo:

-Tienes que desayunar, pero creo que también deberías alimentarte de... - estaba diciéndole el.

-No.- cortó rápido.- No quiero, no quiero tener que lastimarte Haji, te le he dicho muchas veces.- le replicó saya a su caballero.

-Pero tienes que hacerlo, y tu no me lastimas ya te lo he dicho. Tus deseos son mis deseos.- le dijo con esa mirada de siempre, serena y transmitiva.

-No tu no debes desear que yo te útilice. No te voy a lastimar.- se seguía negando saya a la proposición de su protector.

A pesar de el cambio emocional de saya, ella aun seguía manteniendo ese sentimiento de culpa cuando se alimentaba. No siempre se negaba a beber sangre de su caballero, ya que a veces no ponía objeción, pero había ocasiones en que Haji tenía que persuadirla para que ella lo hiciera.

Haji se sentó de golpe, hundiendo un poco más el colchón. La tomó del rostro con su mano derecha, y lo acercó a su blanquecino cuello. Y le susurró al oído.

-Mi deber es protegerte, y yo no sufro al alimentarte. Al contrario, lo disfruto tanto como tu. Al ser parte de ti, es por eso que yo como tu caballero tengo la necesidad de compartir mi sangre contigo.- al decirle eso , saya dejó las sabanas, que las tenía agarradas y escondidas en un puño. Alzó sus manos y las posó una en su rostro y la otra en su pecho. Una muestra de confianza hacía el.- Ahora, hazlo.- le dijo luego el caballero.

Y con esas palabras, saya clavó sus colmillos en el cuello de ese hombre, sus ojos se tornaron rojos al probar aquel liquido. succionó y succionó. Los minutos le parecían eternos, tan lentos, pero tan relajantes. Sentía una calidez deslizarse por el interior de su garganta que se esparcía por todo su ser. El ambiente emanaba paz, un momento intimo entre dama y caballero. El se aferraba a su cintura sin apretar. Con un disfrute que nadie, ningún otro ser podría sentir.

Finalmente con un suspiro terminó. Aun se sostenía de el, Haji echó para atrás su rostro y así mirarla de frente y poder observarla. Se miraron unos segundos, contemplando un hecho que no tenía ninguna mala intención. La única intención era el amor. Uno inmortal, que con el pasar de los años no se corroe sino que se afianza.

Como el cielo y las estrellas,como la aurora y el amanecer, que se mezclan formando algo hermoso y sin igual, como saya y Haji. Que sin ellos saberlo, se encontraron en la vida para compartirla juntos, crecer y madurar juntos. Vivir el uno por el otro y morir el uno por el otro.

Derrepente, volvió a sonar el estomago de saya. Protestando por alimentos. Ella no pudo hacer más que volverse a sonrojar, hundió su rostro avergonzado el cuello de su caballero. Y el le correspondió abranzandola para apoyarla. Luego la apartó para decirle.

-Ven, tienes que desayunar.- Así tan sencillo, Haji lograba tener esa capacidad única de hacerla sentir tan humana y tan buena. La hacía ver como si quisiera transmitirle que no era un monstruo. Y siempre lo hizo, al no querer huir de ella en zoológico y odiarla como los demás por ser diferente; Al igual que Joel, pero con algo más profundo. Con algo que no tenía color, no era palpable. Pero si innegable.

-Si... gracias Haji, de verdad.- le dijo con una media sonrisa. Cosa que Haji lo alegró mucho, aunque no lo demostrara. Pues Saya no había sonreído mucho últimamente.

Desde que dejaron el zoológico, ella había dejado de ser aquella chica dulce e inocente, que protestaba por todo y soñaba con ser esgrimista. Esa chica ya no era la misma. No desde aquel fatídico día en que diva, su hermana gemela acabó con todos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Joel. Ahora era una joven que luchaba día a día consigo misma por obtener un deseo que estaba más allá de la humanidad. Y otro que solo podría ser obtenido de su propia mano.

Y así se levantaron y dirigieron a la cocina. Juntos, como siempre estarían.

Después de haber desayunado Saya, ambos se alistaron y decidieron salir al pueblo a investigar. Pues según lo que habían podido averiguar, sucesos extraños estaban apareciendo en algunos pueblos y ciudades en ciertas regiones de Rusia, y sobre todo la presunta implicación de máximo jefe del Estado ruso al Zar Nicolás II y su familia Romanov.

Salieron de la casa y después de unos pocos minutos llegaron al pueblo, gracias a la velocidad de Haji. Las personas allí no socializaban mucho con los forasteros y sobre todo cuando notaban que eran extranjeros o extraños. Tal era el caso de Saya y Haji, quienes llamaban la atención al reconocer en su rostros que no pertenecían allí, y la ropa de saya no iba acorde como se vestía una mujer y menos de ese lugar. Se encontraron con un muchacho muy hablador el cual les brindó información.

-Hola, me llamo Saya y el es Haji.- Saludó saya y se presentó- Disculpa ¿sabes que ha estado sucediendo en el pueblo últimamente? Es que hemos notado que hay casas las cuales están vacías.

-Hola, mi nombre es Viktor, ah ya veo ustedes son turistas o algo así.- dijo mirándolos a ambos.- Bueno la verdad es que la gente del pueblo ha empezado a mudarse, los que pueden. Ya que han ocurridos ciertas cosas extrañas.- dijo el chico haciéndose el misterioso y esperando a que le preguntasen más.

-¿Entonces se van por miedo? ¿Qué son esos sucesos extraños a los que te refieres?- preguntó saya. Haji se limitaba a oír.

-Si, creo que es por eso, pues es que desde hace algunos meses se han estado extraviando personas, las cuales aparecen muertas sin una gota de sangre, o simplemente desaparecen y no las volvemos a ver. Al principio creíamos que se trataba de algo relacionado con la guerra. Pero se ha vuelto algo muy extraño ya que por estos pueblos no acercan mucho soldados o gente del gobierno.- explicó el chico dándoles valiosa información.

Saya y Haji asintieron, pues comprobaron que iban por buen rumbo. Había quirópteros por esa zona, y los más probable era que allí solo estuvieran ellos. Pues no creían que en ese lugar estuvieran diva y sus caballeros, pero algo tramaban o algo hicieron en ese lugar.

-Muchas gracias por explicarnos.- le agradeció saya.

-De nada, creo que deben tener mucho cuidado, pues las personas de aquí no confían en nadie, sobre todo los ancianos. Así que no se les haga raro si les hacen malas caras.

-No te preocupes, solo estamos de paso.- dijo saya al chico.

-Creo que es conveniente que no andes solo por lugares o solo por el bosque.- dijo Haji, hablándole al chico por primera vez.

-De hecho lo hago, solo salgo hasta la tarde, pues debo hacerlo por mi trabajo además vivo cerca solo debo estar al pendiente de los animales de mi familia.- dijo el muchacho sonriendo.- ¿y ustedes son familia?- preguntó finalmente el chico al notar que iban solos.

-Más que eso.- dijo Saya mirando a Haji.

-Ah, ya veo.- al parecer el chico sacó sus propias conclusiones dada la respuesta de Saya.

-Adiós, gracias por aclararnos nuestras dudas. Ya nos vamos.- le dijo Saya despidiéndose.

-Adiós, que les vaya muy bien.- dijo el chico saludando con su mano verlos alejarse.

~OoOoOoO~

Luego que se alejaron lo suficiente comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que el muchacho les contó.

-No creo que hallan muchos quirópteros Saya, pero debemos eliminarlos antes que sigan asesinando más gente en el pueblo.- le dijo Haji.

-Lo se, he pensado lo mismo. Pero creo que debemos investigar un poco más, creo que algo más pudo haber sucedido en este pueblo ¿ya que para que dejar los quirópteros solamente? Si pudieron haber acabado la misma diva o cualquiera de sus caballeros con todo el pueblo.- le expuso Saya lo que pensaba.

-Debe haber algo más, y si lo hay acabaremos por descubrirlo.- dijo Haji tranquilamente.

-Si debe haber algo más, además debemos apresurarnos para llegar hasta la ciudad de Petrogrado. Después de todo, es por eso que estamos aquí.- le recordó Saya.

-Saya no te preocupes, primero resolvamos lo que está sucediendo aquí, luego podremos irnos, además correremos con la suerte de investigar un poco más.- le aconsejó el caballero.

-Está bien, eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer, pero no debemos demorar mucho. El escudo Rojo nos ha dejado todo listo para nuestra infiltración, así que vamos.- finalizó la reina.

Después de unos minutos recorrieron el pueblo completamente, y como el chico les informó la gente no era muy amigable. Aun así no notaron nada fuera de lo común entre esas personas, conversaron con una chica que les dijo que había una vieja casa en el bosque, a la que ninguno se acercaba por miedo, ya que ahí vivió un científico y medico que supuestamente las personas de ahí decían que hacía cosas extrañas. Y que a pesar de no estar habitada de noche se escuchaban gritos, además de que los jóvenes que se atrevieron a acercarse jamás volvieron. Luego de eso se encontraron algunos cuerpos sin vida cerca del bosque y desde entonces nadie había entrado allí.

Se adentraron en el sin ningún indicio de sucesos anormales, lograron ver la casa hacia el centro del bosque y se dirigieron a ella.

-Ya la veo, ahí está mira.- dijo Saya señalándola con su índice.- Se ve muy normal, y es por eso que no nos debemos distraer.

Llegaron a la entrada y como les habían dicho que estaba abandonada, Haji abrió la puerta principal hasta que ambos entraron. Cruzaron el umbral y empezaron a mirar, habían muchos libros, la casa era grande y espaciosa. Revisaron las habitaciones y no había nada, decidieron entrar en lo que parecía un despacho o biblioteca, comenzaron a leer los libros que se encontraban allí y la mayoría eran de ciencias, química o biología; también habían algunos de literatura y música. Echaron un vistazo y no encontraron nada. Luego Saya hizo ademán de sacar un gran libro de los estantes, cuando este fue movido la biblioteca se abrió dando paso hacía una habitación secreta.

-Entremos.- dijo Haji a Saya a lo cual ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza dándole un respuesta positiva.

-¿Qué crees que sea esto?- preguntó Saya a Haji, al notar que la habitación era algo extraña.

Era un lugar parecido a un laboratorio, donde al parecer hicieron varios experimentos, pues había estantes con todo tipo de drogas y medicinas.

-Al parecer este sitio era el lugar donde hacían cosas, exactamente qué, es lo que debemos descubrir. Mira eso.- dijo señalando un ataúd.- dejó el celo en el suelo para sacar el ataúd de una extraña pared donde se encontraba insertado.

-¿Qué habrá ahí dentro?- dijo saya, y Haji no respondió solo empezó a bajar la caja de madera, la colocó en el suelo y dijo:

-Es hora de abrirla, y ver que es lo que encierra.- dijo Haji, entonces bajó uno de sus brazos dispuesto a hacerlo.

Haji tomó con fuerza la tapa, la levantó al primer movimiento. Cedió inmediatamente, Saya y Haji estaban atentos para ver que yacía dentro. Entonces cuando miraron no había ningún cuerpo, pero si había muchos documentos. Documentos que leyeron detenidamente donde nombraba a la familia Goldsmith actual, donde compraban ciertos terrenos en Rusia. Así como también una serie de documentos de investigación acerca de la sangre de las reinas, no explicaba para que, pero seguro no era nada bueno. Y por último una carta que no tenía nombre a quién iba dirigida y tampoco por quién fue escrita, donde advertía sobre la letalidad de la sangre de Saya y que estaba cazando a su hermana.

-Diva no está aquí como lo sospeché, pero esto nos brinda información con la que no contábamos ¿Crees que debamos partir hoy mismo?- le preguntó Saya a Haji.

El la miró y enseguida le dio su opinión.

-Si te sientes con las fuerzas necesarias podemos continuar.-respondió el caballero.

-Me siento mucho mejor, pero antes...

-Si ya lo se.- terminó Haji antes que ella siguiera hablando.

En ese instante salió un quiróptero de algún lado, instintivamente Saya lo vio venir, pues su sangre se lo advertía y su gran oído que era como una vista se lo anticipó.

-Esta al lado, salgamos afuera será mejor.- le dijo sin nervios.

En ese momento el quiróptero apareció en la habitación donde estaban, miró directamente a Saya con intención de atacarla, pero Haji rápidamente con su gran velocidad agarró su Celo de donde lo había dejado y se interpuso entre ellos. El quiróptero se molestó por tal intromisión, entonces hizo ademán de atacar a Haji el cual con una patada lo envió al otro lado de la casa formando un agujero en la pared. Saya sin advertir a su caballero salió de la casa, el quiróptero se levantó y fue en busca de su objetivo, Saya lo esquivó cuando este se le abalanzó de lado. Haji salió afuera y vio la escena cuando el quiróptero quiso repetir el movimiento Haji sacó la katana de Saya y se pasó por los aires, Saya la atrapó y la desenfundo. El quiróptero se acercaba de nuevo a tacar pero de manera más rápida. Saya lo esperaba, en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente colocó su sangre en el borde de la lamina. Sus ojos cambiaron y el quiróptero se acercó y Saya lo asestó en el primer ataque, cortándole el brazo izquierdo para luego darle el golpe final atravesándolo con su katana en el abdomen cristalizandose al instante. Haji fue hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Haji quitándole la katana para guardarla en el estuche.

-Si, no pasa nada. Pero si el era el único quiróptero aquí entonces todas las víctimas fueron asesinadas por el. Tal vez hasta el mismo científico del que nos habló el joven del pueblo, de cualquier manera lo que vinimos a investigar está hecho ahora sigamos nuestro rumbo.-le dijo Saya a su caballero.

-Entonces marcharnos ahora será mejor, así podremos alcanzar el tren. Llegaremos más rápido a la ciudad sin llamar la atención-. Sugirió Haji.

Tomaron sus cosas Haji volvió adentro para tomar un poco de comida para Saya, luego se dirigieron a la estación del tren más cercana. Y así partieron en una búsqueda que habían comenzado hace muchos años y no terminaría hasta que de fin a su objetivo.

**continuará...**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿está mal, está bien? ¿Qué le falta? ¿Qué le sobra? Les aclaro antes que piense mal, me estoy basando tanto en el manga adagio; como de la parte corta del anime donde están en Rusia, pero eso no significa que será igual. Me refiero a que tendrá ciertas similitudes, pero como toda historia de fanfic es una inspiración basada en ello. Disculpen si los aburrí aclarando pero sentí que era necesario. Dejenme su review y** **en el próximo capítulo mejoraré si es que tengo algún error, este es solo un abrir de boca pues los siguientes capítulos serán más largos y con más acción en términos de batalla. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima. **


End file.
